s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Le angry man copypasta
le #rude pasta in question >:( This is pathetic. s4s is pathetic. This is not "good old" /b/, this board is drier than ever. Just look at the current threads. There's almost nothing noteworthy or interesting to read or comedic. Why does this even go on? Oooh, I poast thread of aother funneh-sounding food-type item! I use :^) because its so funny and YOU GOT DUBS AGAIN NICE. Even though this guy's post was hilarious and promoted interaction, he said the word "fuck" in it so I'm just going to respond with "rude gb2 >>>/b/" that'll show him and improve the quality of this board! I think I'll post another "maymay" because it's so funny right??? LOL I changed the spelling of a word to add the letters 'lel' or 'kek' in them haha. Or maybe I'll just make a retarded one-word reply like "pel", because that adds so much quality to this great board. LET'S JUST KEEP REPEATING THE SAME SHIT OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER LOL HE POSTED TOPLELKEKDOGE!!!! I've been here since the evening of March 31st, 2013, and it's astounding to see the rate at which this board degraded from something interesting that made me laugh to this utter garbage. You're not shitposting, you're just posting shit. le #rude pasta in question >:( This board is shit. It's an excuse for wanna/b/e "old /b/" faggots to indulge in & express their "secret" "guilty pleasure" for childish "LOL SO RANDUM AND WACKY XD XD"/whimsy "humour" and/or their delusional newfag perception of what "old /b/ use to /b/" under the guise of "irony". >"LOL I'M NOT RLY AND IDIOT WHO LIKES THIS UNFUNNEY SHIT I'M JUST PRETENDEDING TO LIKE IT IN AND IRONIC WAY WHICH SATIRIZES THOSE WHO ACTUALLY DO LIKE IT AS WELL AS PEOPLE LIKE ME WHO KNOW IT'S STUPID XD LOL GEDDIT? WE'RE LAFFING @ OTHERS AND OURSELVES IN AND IRONIC WAY GUIZE LOL XD SO IRONIC XDDD". In actuality you're just an unfunny idiot trying too hard. >B-B-BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE DOING IT LOL RITE GUIZE? IT'S GOOD BECAUSE WE KNOW IT'S BAD XD No. You're just attempting to justify a guilty pleasure/save face. You're not fooling anyone (apart from yourself). You're not being ironic. Ironically, you're just posting shit attempting to masquerade as irony. And no, this post isn't intended to be "a whole new/superior/cleverly disguised level of irony which satirizes those who dislike/disapprove of you/this cancerous board"/"ironically unironic", it's just pointing out the obvious which, ironically, you can't see and/or accept. I can categorically & undeniably guaranty that if you introduced this board to any sane regular Joe, they'd immediately laugh at and/or disassociate themselves from you. You'd desperately attempt to rationalize their response as crude ignorance ("TOP KLEK THEY JUST DON'T GEDDIT XD WEW WATA NEWBZ0R HUEHUEHUE"), ironically, however, they do understand but they're just correctly acknowledging you're a faggot who's pathetically attempting to be a "clever" special snowflake with a "whimsical & childish yet sharp, ironic, uniquely absurd & esoteric - yet ironically relateable - sense of humour" & responding appropriately. Feel free to respond with more "ironic" inanity which proves my entire point, then kill yourself. Category:/s4s/ copypasta